JayeFlow Wiki
JayeFlow: The Wiki This is a directory of important JayeFlow lore and all things JayeFlow. James Flowevington was born in Mudville, California around the turn of the century. After years spent bootlegging moonshine during prohibition, he found himself escaping the police into the Nanuvet area of Canada and, after sailing into the arctic, he found himself trapped in a tesseract that threw him nearly a century into the future. Today, he streams to chronicle his story and to remind us of the better times he once lived in. He is a huge fan of The Inkblots and his favorite Jack London story is "To Build a Fire". Steel Magnolia makes him feel very emotional. Leading JayeFlow Theories While the origin of JayeFlow is largely known thanks in part to the recovery of Al Capone's long-lost scout journal, many smaller details are less clear. A consensus was held in Vienna in 2002 between leading sociologists to discuss prominent theories. The following list is by no means comprehensive, but reflects popular academic discussion on the "JayeFlow issue". * When the original Xbox was released in 2001, hit launch title Mad Dash Racing originally featured an additional racer named "JaiFlowe", which was only discovered after researchers examined the core files in 2009's FlowSummit. While the files were removed, some believe this indicates that JayeFlow spent time as a developer at Crystal Dynamics. * European scholars, following a voice analysis study, believe there is substantial evidence that JayeFlow provided the backup vocals in "Owner of a Lonely Heart" by British progressive rock band Yes. There is a sizeable counterclaim, through writing analysis, that JayeFlow in fact wrote Chuck Berry's Johnny B. Goode. * Many photos have been taken during the Francoist era of Spain that suggest JayeFlow was active in King Juan Carlos I's movement to restore democracy to the country. * Consider that nobody has witnessed, interacted, perceived, or thought about JayeFlow and Alex Trebek at the same moment of time. Ask yourself what this means for Jeopardy! ''and the world. * JayeFlow's distaste for author Charlotte Brontë, and especially her novel ''Jane Eyre, suggests that he perceives the world with a modernist lens, though some believe he simply cannot appreciate the Gothic romance now that he lives in a postmodern society. * It is almost universally accepted that Austrian physicist Erwin Schrödinger's famous thought experiment, "Schrödinger's cat", was inspired by JayeFlow's own love for cats. Whether JayeFlow is or isn't in a stream is decided the moment the stream is opened, after all. Common Misconceptions About JayeFlow In 2012, a dossier was released by a joint NSA/FBI commission that revealed a few spicy factoids that the public was previously mislead about. All of the following have been peer reviewed by fourteen Nobel economics laureates. * The 'e' in 'JayeFlow' is not silent. The international phonetics association denotes the pronunciation of ʤeɪeflow, or "Jayeh-Floww". * JayeFlow did not make a fortune selling penny stocks; a majority of his money was made by selling land purchased from bank foreclosures. * There are at least fifteen known people with the title of "JayeFlow", not the previously noted four. * JayeFlow does own a Burmese tiger named "Quantum Mayhem". * While he thought Attack of the Clones was "just okay", he did not ever actually state that " 'Attack of the Clones' is the 'Breaking Bad' of modern cinema". That incorrectly attributed statement was an extrapolation from a JayeFlow impersonator. * JayeFlow does own stock in Fidget Spinner, but it wasn't a major investment, just a way to diversify his portfolio. * He never called Edgar Allen Poe a "milquetoast fartbag", he just found "Masque of the Red Death" too allegorical for his tastes. He does find "The Purloined Letter" to be a classic of American literature. * He wasn't an extra in DeGrassi: The Next Generation. Favorite Games from the JayeFlow Library: Earthbound Bonk's Revenge Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold Zaxxon Joust Cool Spot Plok Michael Jackson's Moonwalker Contra III: The Alien Wars Sonic R Call of Duty: Big Red One There's That Rascal Behind a Tree! Category:Browse